


1980s Horror Film

by jangseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, heejin is straight?, hyunjin is also very gay, hyunjin is so dramatic, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangseul/pseuds/jangseul
Summary: two teenagers watching a 1980s horror film turns into something
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1980s Horror Film

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended :]

she's seventeen. why all the pretty girls are seventeen? like how most songs have girls who are seventeen in their lyrics. sure the artists could think of other girls' age. sure she could also love other girls in a different age, but just like most artists she chose this seventeen year old girl.

she's petite but it's not like she's a foot taller than her, she has eyes _of course she has_ but not like anyone's. it's like a maze that she keeps getting lost in it everytime she would locked eyes with the older. her nose so tall and perfect she could slide in it. her lips looks so soft she wants to kiss it.

hyunjin was no good at memorizing but heejin was an exception. the former memorized the latter's face already, even her moles, she knows where exactly they are.

like a movie scene, heejin plays in her head all day. _instead of brain there is heejin._

the sound of the phone ringing brought her back to reality. she groaned, hyunjin is not in the mood for talking. the girl sighed heavily as she answered the phone. _god i'm so dramatic._

suddenly she feels like talking after realizing heejin was the one that called her. 

_"wassup! want to go here in my place? my parents aren't home..."_ the girl on the other line giggled. _such a big loser._

 _"sure!"_ hyunjin's eyes lit up after hearing the news. _this could be my first win..._

after probably like five minutes she's already at heejin's house. she ran as fast as she can and now she's here panting as she rings the doorbell. _fuck i couldn't feel my legs from all the running._

that's probably the only time she ran. 

_"that's fast? come in!"_ the older opened the door for her to enter. 

she looks around the house. well it still looked the same as the last two days she's here and why is she even looking around? it's not like she's new here. hyunjin, for sure is so dramatic. 

_"let's go to my room!"_

hyunjin gulped. 

heejin furrowed her eyebrows at her and begins to laugh. hyunjin almost bop her head at the older's laugh. she could listen to it all day rather than any other songs. _you're such a bop jeon._ heejin interrupts her thoughts as she finally speaks. 

_"why do you look so nervous?"_ heejin teased her. hyunjin didn't answer it because what the fuck would she say _because i like you?_ hell no. instead, she patted the older's back. 

_"let's go."_ hyunjin said nonchalantly. _not really._

hyunjin was the first one to enter the room. the latter is scared, heejin had her curtains down, so there was no glare. 

heejin pulled up a chair and gave hyunjin the bed, and all these crazy things went through her head. _oh my god._ only three words are left in her brain. no words. 

heejin was just sitting there and she wants to ran her fingers in the older's hair. they could be doing anything, but here they are watching a 1980s horror film. 

well heejin actually wanted to watch naruto but she thinks hyunjin might think she's a weeb. spoiler alert: she is. 

on the other hand, hyunjin's mind is still blank. again, instead of brain, there is heejin. hyunjin can't help it anymore. the way everything heejin does makes her weak. she needs to ask this. 

can it be that heejin feels the same way too? 

the lights were off. the mood is so perfect, so romantic, except for the horror film that is playing in the background. heejin went to the bed and laid with her. 

hyunjin looked at her, once again lost at the maze inside heejin's eyes. hyunjin moved closer but stops as she feels the other girl's breathing. they were so close, one move they're probably on each other's lips. 

_"do you like me too?"_ hyunjin asked. trying to make heejin hers. the latter smiled. _first win, i can feel it coming._

_"hyunjin... i'm really not that into girls."_

_**oh.** _

her face in horror almost identical to the film that they were watching. a 1980s horror film. 

but this. this is her very own horror film.


End file.
